Flores amarillas
by Estrella109
Summary: Summary: El la estaba esperando con una flor amarilla. Ella estaba soñando con la luz en su pupila (SongFic)


**Aclaración:** Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de "Thomas astruc", solo tomo prestado los personajes, para mis fanfiction sin fines de lucro.

 **Summary:** El la estaba esperando, con una flor amarilla.

Ella llego de repente, la miro tan de frente, todo una vida soñada, y no pudo decir nada.

Hoy era un dia especial para los tórtolos, era el dia de san Valentín.  
Un dia especial donde las parejas se profesaban su amor eterno, un dia donde podían disfrutar con el amor de su vida.

Marinette salio de su casa muy bien arreglada, llevaba puesto un vestido dorado con chaleco gris, unos hermosos zapatos de tacón negros, y un ligero toque de maquillaje.  
Estaba muy ansiosa, desde que lo de sus identidades se había revelado, todo era un cuento de hadas.  
Estaba tan alegre que su gatito fuera, en realidad su rubio amor.

Camino a paso rápido, Adrien pasaría recogiéndola cerca de la terminal de autobuses.

Paso cerca de unos locales, y en uno de ellos habían todo tipo de flores, pero las que mas resaltaban entre todas, eran las amarillas. Sus flores favoritas siempre fueran las amarillas, sentía que era el color que mas la definía.

Cuando al fin llego al punto de su encuentro, saco un pequeño polvo con un espejito, se arreglo el cabello y se retocó el maquillaje.

Volteó hacia todos lados en busca de Adrien, le sorprendió verlo ahi parado, el amarillo del sol iluminaba la esquina, donde el rubio se encontraba parado esperándola.  
Este llevaba un elegante smoking y entre sus manos, un hermoso ramo de flores amarillas.

El al verla camino hacia ella y le extendió el ramo de flores amarillas.

-My princess, que hermosa se ve hoy- La peli-negra tomo el ramo entre sus manos, y le dio un tierno besó.

-Adrien, son preciosas, gracias.- El asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, y luego de caminar hacia su auto, Abrió la puerta del co-piloto a marinette.

-My lady, ¿Acompañaría a este gato en su velada?- Marinette se rio un poco y subió al auto.  
Cuando Adrien arrancó, ella se quedo sonriendo como boba, observando su ramo de flores amarillas.

Ella sabia que el vendría, a buscarla con sus flores amarillas.

Luego de 20 minutos de conducir, llegaron a el hotel, donde Adrien ya tenia lista la reservación.

Llegaron a la recepción y luego de pedir la llave de su habitación, subieron a iniciar con su velada.

Al abrir la puerta de la alcoba, pudieron ver una mesa decorada elegantemente con unas velas, que hacia notar un ambiente mas íntimo.

Se sentaron a disfrutar del vino y la comida, entre platicas y risas, Adrien toco el tema de su reencuentro en uno de los bares de París.

-¡Como olvidar eso!, cuando te vi bajando de esa limosina amarilla, casi muero de los nervios- Adrien río por las palabras dichas por su novia.

-Si, en ese bar tan desierto, ¿Quien diría que nos reencontraríamos ahi después de el patrullaje nocturno?-Ambos sonrieron con nostalgia al recordar eso.

-Cuando te acercaste a mi, y me viste tan de frente, pude ver la vida que siempre soñé- Lo tomo de la mano.- junto a ti.

-Fue el dia en el que lo supe, tu debías ser mia.- Marinette se sonrojo por esas palabras dichas.

-Entonces, ¿Tus sabias, que yo sabia, que algún dia pasaría algo entre nosotros?- Adrien sonrió un poco y luego de unos segundos contesto:

-La verdad, siempre lo supe, Marinette. Eres perfecta. tu lindura y ternura son cosas que me dejaron atrapado, y mas cuando supe que eras Ladybug, no lo dude mas.-Se levanto de la silla, rodeando la mesa. Cuando llego hasta donde ella se arrodillo y acariciando su mejilla, con su dedo pulgar, la besó.

Ambos se perdieron en ese tierno besó que poco a poco, empezó a volverse mas apasionado.

Siguieron con ese beso interminable. Adrien cargo a Marinette estilo novia, y la llevo hasta la cama de el lugar, sin separarse de sus dulces labios.

-Te amo, My lady.-dijo Adrien después de separarse de el besó.

-Yo también te amo, gatito- Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con mas fuerza y pasión.

Se olvidaron de todo lo demás, de su velada, de el dia de san Valentín, de su platica.

Solo siguieron besándose y diciéndose cuanto se amaban.

Por que después de todo, ese momento era suyo, y lo supieron muy bien, al ver el ramo de flores encima de la mesa.

Se habían olvidado hasta de sus flores amarillas.

 **-**  
 **Bueno este One-shot se me ocurrió después de oír la canción "Flores amarillas", enserio es muy linda y ojala les gustara este pequeño One-shot :3**

 **Los amo mucho w**


End file.
